darkness is also a power
by Shade mist shadow
Summary: Ash and my oc ashley have always had a dark power but it had always been locked away but when they enter the battle pyramid it unlocks then they find themselves pranking ash's friends


Darkness is also a power

Summary:ash and my oc named ashley have always had a dark power but it had always been locked away but when they enter the battle pyramid then they prank ash's friends.

Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon but If I did ash would always be possessed by the king of pokelantis

'telepathy'  
"Regular talking"

(ASHLEY'S POV )

In the battle pyramid me and ash groan in pain before we are both covered in a dark and evil aura then we both say at once and as one "darkness come forth from the light" we both look up and our eyes are completely black and we laugh evilly and run away from the pyramid. Me and ash get control of ourselves and we head back to the battle pyramid and we both say at once "I just unlocked my dark side" we both gasp before smiling happily then I say " we are meant for each other" then I giggle and "say let's prank your friends into thinking you and me got possessed by evil spirits" he agrees and we activate our dark sides before charging into the battle pyramid and we say " hand over your pokemon or face our evil wrath"  
we say smirking evilly and they say " ash ashley why are you doing this? " me and ash say evilly "your friends are long gone we killed them and took their bodies as vessels for our own uses " then we laugh evilly then we say with even more evil " your next!" We laugh evilly before creeping toward them they go into a defensive position then I use telepathy to ash only and ask ' ash do you think they have had enough?' He uses telepathy back and says ' yes we should stop now they are serious petrified even Brandon and that says something considering the fact that he's a frontier brain' then I say in telepathy ' ok ash we'll walk over and touch may and brock's shoulder and cut out our dark for then laugh normally' he says in Telepathy 'ok' ash walks over to may and I walk over to brock and we nod at each other and touch their shoulder then say one phrase together "darkness come forth from the light and light come forth from the darkness" and the evil aura is gone and our eyes are back to normal we start laughing like crazy and we say together " you guys are so gullible!" I saw pikachu getting ready to send a thunder our way so I do what I have to do I put up a dark aura shield with a slightly dark aura surrounding me when the thunder hits it disappears then I say to ash "good thing we have our dark side or we would be toast by a certain pikachu" I glare a evil looking death glare at pikachu with my evil aura surrounding me and my eyes black to scare the living daylights out of pikachu and it worked cause pikachu ran behind ash and ash caught my same thought his dark surrounded him and scared pikachu so bad it fell off ash's shoulder I start cracking up and point at pikachu that looks very mad I stop laughing and me and ash said at once " we are going somewhere private if I sense any of you there will be evil and dark consequences" they all gulp and nodded me and him smirked at there fear and we teleported in dark cloud of evil to a room I had in a house I brought very cheap but it still is pretty big 3 bedrooms 2 baths and 1 room is mine and ash's the other two are for either guests or when we have a kid. Me and ash lay down on our bed our clothes disappear when we want or need them to. We start making out and we start kissing passionately then things get heated from there he thrusts into me and i whimper in pain for a second when i have a idea i say to him "ash let's go dark and do it" he agrees and we both are in our evil forms again. He thrusts into me and I moan he keeps going and we both cum at the same time. I smile when I sense something changing in my body I scan it and find one of my sex hormones has been fertilized and I'm going to have a child. Me and ash cut off our dark aura and I think I'm more fertile with it activated. Me and ash heal ourselves from our tiredness and we teleport back but everyone is eyeing us with suspicion I make my eyes go black and they Jerk away their eyes terrified. I laugh before my eyes go back to normal. We leave the battle pyramid and make a camp because it has become late. We go to sleep and I have a great dream that I'm in a perfect meadow I share this dream with ash and smile when he appears in my dream looking around confused until he saw me then he got it he walks over to me and I say " ash I have to tell you something" he says " what is it?" Then I say "I'm pregnant" my face becomes nervous that he'll leave me then he says " that's great ashley". When morning comes we wake up smiling and we walk to the table and sit down then we eat our breakfast. I suddenly start to feel sick but I use a little bit of my dark aura to keep it away


End file.
